Conviviendo con ¿Mi enemigo?
by turntechTestified7
Summary: El problema en sí no es convivir con esa cosa idéntica a él. Sino evitar romperle la cara pensando que es la pulga "¿Qué pretendes con esto?" "Este Shizu-chan ya no me divierte. Me iré a jugar con mi otro Shizuo" -YAOI- Izaya/Shizuo & Tsugaru/Psyche
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, aquí Yuukii con otro intento de fic ñ-ñuU Mi segundo fanfic.

Esta vez un Shizaya/ Izuo! X3 y le meteré algo de Tsugaru x Psyche que me encanta~ *w*

Bien, la verdad estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió escribir algo durante la noche, aunque no es la gran cosa. De todos modos, me gustó hacerlo y sería lindo si alguien lo lee y le gusta n_n

Bueno, fuera de mis mierdas. Gracias por leer!

**Anime: **Durarara!

**Pareja:** Shizuo Heiwajima & Orihara Izaya – Tsugaru & Psyche

**Resumen**: El problema en sí no era convivir con esa cosa idéntica a él, o el tiempo... Sino evitar romperle la cara al recordar a la pulga. Ese maldito Izaya siempre hallaba la manera de hacerlo exasperar. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya… "¿Qué pretendes con esto, pulga?" "Este Shizu-chan está obsoleto y ya no me divierte. Me iré a jugar con mi otro Shizuo" Yaoi. Izaya/ Shizuo & Tsugaru/ Psyche

(PD: Si no conocen a los personajes, este fic podría servir como una introducción. Debajo de todo dejo algo de info ewe)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>**

.

El cálido fulgor naranja en el horizonte adornaba el cielo casi en su totalidad, una hermosa vista, nada rara de encontrar una tarde en Ikebukuro. No era nada de otro mundo para cierto informante, pero aún así, disfrutaba plenamente de aquello, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por aquellas calles, como buscando a quién molestar. Pero la verdad sólo tenía una persona en mente en ese momento…

-Apresúrate, Shizuo. Sólo queda cobrarle a este tipo y te dejo libre por hoy.- Exclamó Tom desde la entrada del local asomando su cabeza.

-Bien. Voy…-Suspiró el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acomodaba los lentes. Pagó por la comida y salió de "_Sushi Rusia". _

Sus cabellos rubios se mecían por la fresca brisa, cerró sus ojos al sentirla y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo y el agradable clima de su ciudad le era reconfortante.

Gracias por su compra. Shizuo, Tom-san- Saludó Simon con una enorme sonrisa. El rubio sólo le despidió con un perezoso movimiento de su mano derecha y luego la llevó al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Hmmm… Algo apesta.- Gruñó levemente el guardaespaldas, resignándose a perder su buen humor por sus extraños presentimientos. Creía poseer un don para detectar a la pulga, o tal vez, una maldición.

-¿Shizuo?...

-…. No es nada…- Se adelantó. Tom entendió u debía dejarle su espacio y era mejor no hablar del asunto.

Su paseo no duró mucho. Otro idiota que pedía tiempo para pagar y otra golpiza más en su larga lista. Eso no ayudaba en nada. Y el extraño "hedor" que sentía no desaparecía de sus sentidos.

-Bien. Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de…-Suspiró el rubio, prendiendo otro cigarro antes de alejarse del moreno y saludarle a la distancia.- Adiós.

-Nos vemos, Shizuo.-

Sin darse cuenta, había oscurecido ya. No había una sola nube en el cielo, sólo se podía ver el tono negro azulado, la luna llena y las brillantes estrellas que lo adornaban, además de las luces artificiales de la ciudad.

-Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición….-Repetía aprisionando el cigarrillo con sus dientes, como recitando un conjuro.- Molesto. Molesto. Molesto. Molesto… Mierda.- Concluyó, retorciendo una sonrisa demente en su rostro al encontrarse con su némesis.

Allí a unos metros lo vio, aquella molesta sonrisita de satisfacción, sus finos ojos escarlata brillando con malicia y su esbelta figura oculta en la oscuridad, como si fuese su hogar. Si le preguntaran a Shizuo Heiwajima, diría que no puede ser más acertada esa idea, puesto que consideraba a Izaya Orihara un demonio de lo peor.

-Por lo visto nunca aprenderás, Izaya-kun~-Amenazó el rubio casi cantando. Su mano derecha se aferró al fino tubo de una señal de tránsito que irónicamente decía "_Stop_", sintiendo como el frío metal se retorcía y deformaba entre sus dedos. Arrancó aquel objeto del suelo con facilidad mientras se acercaba al causante de su molestia y lo arrojó sin más en su dirección.

-Nee, Shizu-chan, cada día tu puntería es peor~- Se jactaba su enemigo luego de esquivar la señal. Estúpido monstruo que subestimaba de esa forma al maestro del Parkour. No obstante, la guerra se desató, el azabache no podía estar más divertido mientras burlaba con gracia cada ataque del guardaespaldas y lo hacía cabrearse más.

-¡Sólo lárgate de mi ciudad! ¡Te mataré, pulga!- Gritaba enfurecido el rubio mientras lo perseguía aventando cuanto objeto encontrara por ahí que pudiera dañarlo.

-Vamos~ Eres tan irracional y aburrido ¿Por qué no te mueres?- Murmuró con sorna el pelinegro, abalanzándose sobre el otro que instintivamente retrocedió, sin poder evitar ser tajeado en el brazo por la hoja de su navaja. Ciertamente el informante era más rápido e impredecible.

Sin embargo, Izaya guardó su arma blanca y se quedó parado frente a él con una traviesa sonrisa. Shizuo frunció el ceño desconfiado y mantuvo distancia mientras intentaba calmarse, prendiendo otro cigarro.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, infeliz?- Fue lo único amable que pudo articular.

-Sólo molestarte un poco, creo- Respondió con sencillez, saboreando un poco el disgusto de la expresión de Shizuo.- Nah~ Quería enseñarte algo- Concluyó con sencillez, mientras se volteaba y caminaba.

-Como si me interesaran tus estupideces, pulga- Rezongó Shizuo, ignorándolo para no lanzarse encima y matarlo allí mismo.

-Nee, qué cruel eres, Shizu-chan. Y yo que vine hasta aquí sólo para eso…

-Sólo sigue caminando hasta desaparecer de mi ciudad, eso agradecería más- Cortó el rubio y se dispuso a retirarse. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y no pensaba seguirle la corriente a ese retorcido traficante de información.

-Hum… Este Shizu-chan está obsoleto y ya no me divierte. Mejor me iré un rato a jugar con mi otro _Shizuo_- Susurró un aburrido Izaya y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera antes de advertir- Pero quieras o no, te mostraré **eso**.

-Muérete, hijo de…- Se contuvo nuevamente el rubio, ignorando las provocaciones del informante, como bien se lo recomendaba su amiga Celty.

Al llegar a su casa no pudo evitar descargar su rabia contenida, golpeando la pared de su cocina hasta dejarle unas grietas. Maldito Izaya, maldito todo.

Se bañó y se tiró a la cama sin cenar. Sólo quería relajarse y olvidarse de la pulga. No era como si no supiera lidiar con esa situación. Había algo que lo inquietaba. La voz de ese desgraciado resonaba en su cabeza, si era verdad lo que decía… sólo podía estar seguro de un par de cosas: ese insecto no dejaría de molestarlo hasta estar satisfecho con sus extraños experimentos que tenía planeados, y que esta vez, debería matarlo a la menor oportunidad.

-Tsk… Pensar esto demasiado es molesto…-Renegó cerrando los ojos, conciliando al fin el sueño.

Despertó con un humor de mierda y ni Tom se atrevió a hablarle más que lo necesario.

Se tranquilizó un poco después de hablar con la repartidora, pero el mal sabor de boca seguía en un segundo plano.

No vio a Izaya Orihara en toda la semana, pero sintió su presencia todo el tiempo. Su aliento en la nuca. Sus ojos en la espalda y sus susurros en el oído. Era casi vomitivo.

Una vez más, de noche mientras caminaba por una vereda solitaria.

-Maldito Nomimushi. Todo es su culpa- Fuera la que fuese su intención, parecía haberla logrado al joderle la existencia.

Justo en ese momento. Sonó su celular.

"**Te espero enfrente**" Leyó el mensaje de texto con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- Gruñó al reconocer el número. "Enfrente"…. Apretó los puños y se dispuso a alzar la vista de la diminuta pantalla, encontrándose con un viejo estacionamiento. Suspiró, allí de pie. No quería verlo, pero tenía ese mal presentimiento. Esa pulga era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

-Bien. Te mataré- Cruzó la calle con el ceño fruncido y se adentró, sin necesidad de buscarlo con la mirada.

-Eh, viniste~ Canturreó felizmente el pelinegro, acercándose a él.- Me pregunto por qué- Sonrió ladino.

-No te ilusiones, bastardo. Sólo para vigilarte… y si es necesario, a asesinarte ahora mismo.

-Bien, bien~ -Suspiró frustrado y fastidiado el informante, mirando a un lado- No me dejas opción…-Hizo seña y llamó a alguien con tono juguetón –Ven.

Shizuo no se movió, arqueo una ceja y apenas se inmutó cuando vio una silueta salir de las sombras. No era una trampa, podía estar de seguro de eso, después de todo, nadie más que el mismo informante podría herirlo. De igual forma no se fiaba de sus intenciones, eso jamás.

-¿Qué tramas con esto, ah? Dímelo antes de que te mate y me largue…-Protestó el rubio de mala manera y avanzó hasta Izaya, tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra- Deja de joderme con tus—Izaya lo interrumpió, sin soltarse de su agarre.

-Qué rudo, Shizu-chan. Deberías saludar a mi invitado.

Shizuo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, ignorando completamente a la otra presencia.

Hasta que se interpuso entre él e Izaya, mostrando bien su rostro.

Los ojos del mesero se abrieron en sobremanera y sus labios se entreabrieron.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esta cosa?- Exclamó exasperado, mirándolo de nuevo.

El intruso era un hombre joven, vestía un llamativo kimono azul y blanco, su contextura física era igual a la suya, su cabello estaba delicadamente peinado hacia un lado y era de un tono rubio claro, sus ojos eran tranquilos y azules, su semblante era sereno; realzando más la belleza de sus delicados rasgos. Era idéntico a él mismo.

Cualquier ser humano en su lugar, estaría aterrado. Pero Heiwajima Shizuo está lejos de ser un humano ordinario. No sintió miedo, sino furia.-

-¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡¿Qué pretendes, Nomimushi?- Exigió al informante, quién no paraba de reír entre dientes. Sujetó las ropas del extraño y lo movió a un lado, restando importancia a su apariencia.

-Él. No eso, Shizu-chan.

-¡Cállate!

-Tsugaru Kaikyou Fuyugeshiki- Murmuró el pelinegro, volviendo a sonreír al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le ponía el guardián de Ikebukuro. El nombrado sólo lo observaba con su temple tranquilo, inalterable. Daba un poco de miedo el profundo silencio en el que estaba. Parecía un niño, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de si respiraba o parpadeaba -Es su nombre. Lo he creado a partir de tu propio ADN- Explicó ante la mirada atónita del otro. Acto seguido, el mesero alzó el puño amenazante y lo golpeó en el rostro.

-Miserable… ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Izaya?

-Lo que ves… Puedes llamarlo robot, clon, copia, cosa, monstruo… Como quieras~ La verdad, ni yo mismo sé lo que es…

-Deshazlo…- Ordenó con severidad, tomándolo del cuello. Una vez más, el otro rubio se interpuso, separándolo del de ojos escarlata. Shizuo no lo dudó y lo golpeó en la mejilla.- Muévete.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi maestro- Murmuró el otro con serenidad, su voz era idéntica también. Pero reflejaba tranquilidad y se mostraba amenazante al adaptar esa posición protectora.

-¿Maestro? ¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó apretando los dientes.-¡No me jodas!

-Shizu-chan- Interrumpió Izaya- Él es como tú- Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y lograron hacerlo dudar unos segundos.

-… ¡IZAYAAAA! –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo había sujetado del cuello y lo azotó contra una pared, acorralándolo lleno de rabia.

-¡Maestro!- Exclamó Tsugaru espantado mientras corría tras Shizuo. Éste se volteó, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se acerque e Izaya aprovechó su descuido para herirlo con su navaja sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Vaya, no esperé que reacciones de esa manera… -Se jactaba el informante con una risita histérica.- Pensaba dejártelo "prestado" un tiempo. Pero veo que no te agrada, qué lástima- Fingió decepción.- Seguramente un monstruo como tú terminaría asesinándolo sin remedio.

-…. ¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?

-¿Te preocupa ser reemplazado?

-Responde.

-Bien. En realidad lo hice para reemplazarte cuando mueras~ -Respondió con frialdad, retorciendo una siniestra sonrisa.

-Eres despreciable, pulga… -Gruñó apretando los puños, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-Maestro ¿Está bien?- Tsugaru llevó sus manos a los hombros de Izaya y examinó s cuello, acariciándolo con delicadeza y genuina preocupación. El pelinegro le sonrió y acarició su cabeza para luego dejarse abrazar por el rubio. Shizuo observó asqueado la escena.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Te hice uno con mi cara para ti. Al igual que Tsugaru, está defectuoso y presenta unas **significativas **diferencias conmigo- Murmuró con un deje de molestia- Él es como…

-¡Déjate de mierdas, Izaya!- Histérico.

-No te preocupes, no cree a Tsugaru para hacerlo pasar por ti e incriminarte, como solía hacer antes… -Parecía realmente disfrutar el mencionar eso.

-Maldito—

-Pensé en dejarte al otro a ti, para hacer las cosas más interesantes- Shizuo sonrió como un desquiciado.

-Como si lo quisiera…

-Pues, ya lo tienes, Shizu-chan. Te lo dejé en tu casa. Le ordené quedarse allí, sin importar qué. Ahora es tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, no me importa. En realidad no me agrada mucho…

-¿Qué?- Tsugaru pareció alterarse, pero Izaya sólo le hizo un gesto de que le reste importancia. El otro sólo asintió resignado y Shizuo parecía en shock.

-¡Maldito Nomimushi! –Se echó a correr, gruñendo al pelinegro- ¡Mataré a esa cucaracha y luego vendré por ti!- Amenazó inútilmente. De ninguna manera la pulga lo esperaría en ese lugar. De hecho, al voltear, ya no lo vio más…

-¡Maldito Nomimushi!- Lo maldijo todo el camino a casa y prácticamente derribó la puerta para entrar y buscar al intruso.

-¡Sal, maldita basura!- Gritó mientras se adentraba en la casa y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación -¡Tú! –Frunció más el ceño al verlo. Como supuso, era idéntico.

Algo estaba mal. Su cara era exactamente igual, salvo sus rasgos ligeramente más similares a los de un niño y sus ojos eran color magenta. Hasta su ropa era similar: una chamarra con piel sintética en las mangas, capucha y la parte inferior; pero blanco con rosa en lugar de negro con beige, al igual que el pantalón, blanco en lugar de negro. Curiosamente traía todo el tiempo unos auriculares de gran tamaño y un pequeño micrófono colgando de éstos, combinando los mismos colores que su ropa. Su expresión era propia de Izaya, pero su sonrisa y sus ojos no denotaban esa sensación de molestia, sino una inocencia nada común en el informante. No parecía ser como él por alguna razón.

-¿Shizu-chan?- Preguntó el pelinegro, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisita y se acercó para tomar sus manos efusivamente, riendo con tono infantil- ¡Woah! ¡Eres igual a Tsu-chan! Excepto por el ceño fruncido… Pareciera que te metieron un palo en el trasero- Se echó a reír histérico, sin esperarse que el otro le plantara un buen golpe en la cabeza. Apenas se quejó y dejó salir una lagrimita, aunque le haya dolido demasiado. –Jaj-jaja~ -Reía a pesar del dolor y se sobaba la cabeza. – ¡Sólo bromeaba! Mi nombre es Psychedelic Dreams 01, pero puedes llamarme Psyche ¡Es un placer conocerte, Shizu-chan~!

-….- El rubio gruñó y dio media vuelta, azotando la puerta al salir para ir a la cocina un rato y no desquitarse con el pobre. Era un mocoso idiota, pero no era malo. Estaba seguro que no era como Izaya, aunque tuviera su sangre y apariencia…

-Mierda….

Esa noche parecía ser muy larga.

* * *

><p>Tsugaru y Psyche, al igual que Delic e Hibiya, son OC creados por el fandom. Los diseños son sacados de los cover de los Character CD y los HOST de Durarara!<p>

Juntar y pegar para ver los enlaces.

**Tsugaru**: http : / img413 . imageshack . us / img413 / 9711 / 0055rx67 . png

Su personalidad es tranquila y serena. Es callado, observador y reservado. Se podría decir que es la parte de Shizuo que disfruta la paz.

Siente un gran respeto hacia Izaya, su "maestro" aunque a veces esté en desacuerdo con sus acciones, siempre se mostrará fiel y leal. A diferencia de Shizuo, no se molesta con facilidad y no es impulsivo, siempre medita antes de actuar.

Suele llevarse muy bien con Psyche y se muestra cariñoso y sobreprotector con él.

No se lleva muy bien con Delic, con quién puede llegar a molestarse por su actitud tan confianzuda y por intentar propasarse con Psyche.

**Psyche**: http : / img205 . imageshack . us / img205 / 6974 / durararaostcover . jpg

Se muestra siempre alegre y entusiasta. Es la parte infantil e inocente de Izaya. También demuestra tener un sumo interés por los humanos, aunque no de la misma forma que el informante, a quién suele llamar "maestro" o simplemente "Izaya-san". A pesar de ser ignorado por él, le agrada y siempre se muestra curioso, preguntándole cada cosa que le interese.

Le gusta mucho comer dulces o helados y las muestras de afecto, al igual que molestar con bromas tontas o apodos a los demás.

Le gusta mucho la compañía de Tsugaru, aunque éste sea tan callado en contraste con su personalidad escandalosa e hiperactiva. Él siempre se muestra atento y a gusto con su presencia. Simplemente con hacerlo sonreír le basta para estar satisfecho.

Muchas veces es bastante ingenuo y crédulo, gracias a eso Delic intenta aprovecharse de él cuando está sólo.

**Delic**: http : / img24 . imageshack . us / img24 / 9296 / animepapernetpicturestadf . jpg

Tal como aparenta, es un playboy. Su personalidad es de ser despreocupado y algo temperamental, al igual que Shizuo. Puede enojarse en cuestión de segundos y romper lo primero que encuentre mientras expresa su ira exageradamente.

Se aburre con facilidad y no le gusta quedarse callado o esperar. Puede llegar a ser bastante pervertido y malhablado.

Le divierte coquetear sólo para apenar a los demás o molestarlos. Suele pelearse con Psyche con facilidad, además de intentar meterle ideas nada sanas en su infantil mente. A causa de esto, se ganó el resentimiento de Tsugaru.

Izaya lo ignora completamente, al punto de ni siquiera mirarlo cuando le habla e intenta "seducirlo". Pero él se muestra perseverante y molesto en sus muestras de afecto hacia los demás, afirmando enamorarse cada dos minutos.

El único que suele tomarlo en serio es Hibiya, aunque también a veces lo rechaza o le presta más atención a su caballo.

**Hibiya**: http : / img716 . imageshack . us / img716 / 7994 / 4d72fe1766bf8756972b439 . jpg

Representa la parte encantadoramente egoísta y caprichosa de la personalidad de Izaya, además de no hablar sobre sí mismo ni ser sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos.

A pesar de no demostrarlo, es algo sensible y tímido. Le cuesta confiar en los demás y ser amistoso, por lo que se cierra, mostrándose asqueroso y desagradable ante los demás.

A pesar de mostrarse superior a Izaya, no le desagrada.

Se muestra algo amable con Psyche y Tsugaru, aunque apenas les hable.

Delic le parece muy extraño y hasta estúpido, pero se pone celoso y molesto cuando éste coquetea con otra persona. Lo trata como sirviente y finge despreciarlo cuando está de humor, pero en realidad lo aprecia mucho.

Bien, eso es todo n_n no sé si incluiré a Delic e Hibiya, tal vez a Delic. Aún no sé xD

Una vez más, gracias por leer!

Cualquier error, sugerencia o lo que sea, review por favor!

Bye. Yuukii~


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, aquí Yuukii con otro intento de fic ñ-ñuU

Esta vez un Shizaya/ Izuo! X3 y le meteré algo de Tsugaru x Psyche que me encanta~ *w*

Bien, la verdad estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió escribir algo durante la noche, aunque no es la gran cosa. De todos modos, me gustó hacerlo y sería lindo si alguien lo lee y le gusta n_n

Bueno, fuera de mis mierdas. Gracias por leer!

**Anime: **Durarara!

**Pareja:** Shizuo Heiwajima & Orihara Izaya – Tsugaru & Psyche

**Resumen**: Izaya siempre hallaba la manera de hacerlo exasperar. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya… "¿Qué pretendes con esto, pulga?" "Este Shizu-chan está obsoleto y ya no me divierte. Me iré a jugar con mi otro Shizuo" Yaoi. Izaya/ Shizuo & Tsugaru/ Psyche

(PD: Si no conocen a los personajes, este fic podría servir como una introducción. Debajo de todo dejo algo de info ewe)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Ya era de mañana. Los rayos del sol se colaban en su ventana y la suave brisa hacía danzar sus cortinas. Shizuo abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezando y gruñendo al despertar y reconocer la figura a su lado.

-Pequeño bastardo…-El pelinegro giró en la cama, dándole la espalda aún con su sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de estar dormido. El rubio aprovechó de patearle el trasero, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Oww~ -Chilló el menor, frotándose los ojos y se levantó con pereza- ¡Buenos días, Shizu-chan!~ -Abrazó al otro y le besó una mejilla cálidamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pequeña peste?- Frunció el ceño.- Te dije bien anoche que no duermas en mi habitación. Hay un sofá en la sala. O si no, duerme en el piso. No me importa…

El menor hizo un puchero infantil- No entiendo por qué te enojas, Tsu-chan me dejaba dormir con él. No puedo dormir sólo… ¡Oye, Shizu-chan~ ya te dije que mi nombre es Psychedelic Dreams 01!-

-Y yo que dejes de llamarme así, mocoso. Mi nombre es Shizuo Heiwajima! –El rubio lo jaló de su capucha y le gruñó con molestia- Como vuelvas a colarte en mi cama, te lanzo por la ventana a media noche… -Amenazó, dejando helado al menor y lo bajó bruscamente al piso. Se levantó y se fue al baño para asearse sin dirigirle una palabra más en toda la mañana.

-Maestro…-Dudó el joven rubio, acercándose a Izaya que trabajaba en su computador.

-Si, Tsugaru…- Contestó en tono aburrido mientras bebía su té y terminaba de escribir en el chat.- Es sobre Psyche, no?- Supuso, haciendo una mueca de molestia.- Es desagradable que tengas esa clase de sentimientos por una mala copia mía… No eres humano y aún así puedes sentir como uno…- Sonrió de lado mientras volvía su vista de la pantalla a su aprendiz. Clavaba su mirada escarlata en la azulada, como si pudiera leer su mente.- ¿Acaso quieres ser amado por mí al punto de desarrollar algo que ni siquiera te fue dado al ser creado?

Tsugaru lo miró confundido y bajó la cabeza como un perro pidiendo disculpa. No sabía qué era lo que le afligía. Tal vez su sumisión hacia Izaya o algo más… Algo fuera de su entendimiento. Había sido dotado con grandes conocimientos y sabiduría. Sin embargo, carecía de sentido común y capacidad para entender sentimientos complejos. En pocas palabras, no podía comprender nada sobre los humanos. Al igual que Shizuo, intentaba rechazar lo que no comprendía, por lo que se volvía huraño con las marionetas del informante, o hasta indiferente.

Y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse. Rabioso, triste, preocupado, alterado… De igual forma no expresaba sus emociones abiertamente. Siempre con su semblante tranquilo y apacible, inalterable. Parece un maldito robot, pensaba Izaya cuando lo veía. Un robot de Shizuo Heiwajima. Sin esos sentimientos, ni siquiera la ira. Pero cuando consideraba aquello, descubría que sí reaccionaba. Sí tenía sentimientos que se manifestaban en su rostro. Izaya notaba claramente aquella sonrisa, casi imperceptible, que su aprendiz esbozaba con las muestras de afecto de Psyche, con solo verle. Notaba gozo, felicidad, placer y deleite en su mirada mientras contemplaba los pétalos del cerezo caer con la danza del viento, mientras cocinaba, leía o cantaba. También aquellas muecas de pena, cuando le agradecían demasiado por algo (Por lo visto aún no vislumbra para qué sirve un "gracias" o no lo cree necesario).

El aprendiz alzó la mirada y separó sus labios para continuar, después de lo que parecieron años.

-Sabe lo que significa, ¿verdad? Es un virus, ¿no es así? O un error…- Fue interrumpido con una negativa del pelinegro.

-No hay errores en mi trabajo, Tsu-chan~ Es sólo que eres defectuoso. Tal vez sea culpa de tu ADN. Después de todo es de ese monstruo… Pero igualmente. No tienes derecho a comportarte como un humano.

-Hmm~ Me pregunto si Shizu-chan sería capaz de comportarse así.-Sonrió con malicia y curvó más sus labios de forma oscura y retorcida. Aún así Tsugaru no tembló ni sintió temor de él. Jamás lo hizo.

-Psyche-

-Oh, vamos~ Sólo ten algo de paciencia si quieres saber qué pasó con él… -Murmuró mientras se levantaba, estirándose. La mueca del otro no cambió en lo más mínimo. Por lo que decidió agregar. Bien~ Ya que tanto drama haces, te dejaré verlo mañana. Pero más te vale que ni él ni Shizu-chan te vean. Aún quiero saber cómo se estará tomando la situación. Tal vez crea que si lo conserva lo dejaré en paz. Aunque no creo que sea tan ingenuo. Ese maldito cerebro de protozoo…-Murmuró entre dientes con cierto resentimiento.

Para cualquier persona, la expresión del joven vocalista no cambió en lo absoluto ante la propuesta, pero a Izaya Orihara no se le escapó aquel brillo en los orbes zafiro de su creación.

Jeez~ ¡Qué mal de parte de Shizu-chan en no dejarme salir!-Se sacudió Psyche, pataleando con ganas- ¡Y más aún por dejarme atado a esta silla! –Rezongó el pequeño. –De todas formas… ¿Cuánto tardará en venir?... –Infló sus mejillas, pero a pesar del trato que tenía de parte de Heiwajima, no estaba molesto ni mucho menos -Jeh… Es tan divertido como Izaya-san dijo…- Rió con ganas, allí solo en la casa.

-En verdad es diferente a Tsu-chan. Mmm… Por cierto, me pregunto qué estará haciendo él. Seguramente está con Izaya-san… Tal vez es como dice Delic. En verdad les gusta estar juntos.- Suspiró, bajando la mirada al suelo. 

~**Flashback**~

-Hum… Tsu-chan otra vez me dejó solo para ir donde Izaya-san. Así que no tengo más remedio que quedarme contigo, tonto~-Canturreaba Psyche como si le divirtiera la situación.

-Oh, veo que te gusta ese anciano de Tsugaru. –Dio una calada a su cigarro un rubio de semblante despreocupado y petulante. Su rostro, voz y contextura física eran idénticos a los de Shizuo Heiwajima. Sus ojos eran magenta, al igual que los de Psyche y cada uno de sus rasgos eran calcados del **original**. Su postura era similar, pero de forma menos discreta e indiferente. Su vestimenta era similar a la de Psyche en cuanto a los pantalones, auriculares (con la descripción de "Psychedelic Dreams 02" en su parte trasera), micrófono y la combinación de los colores blanco y magenta; además de su chaqueta, también blanca.

-Es cierto que a veces habla como un abuelito, pero no eres quién para burlarte, Delic~ Ambos tienen el mismo rostro-Reía mientras le jalaba una mejilla y le pellizcaba la nariz- Además, ninguno de nosotros tiene algo como _edad_ ni envejecemos, como los humanos… E Izaya-san.-Se corrigió al recordar los "eternos 21" del informante. Pero Delic, al parecer no le estaba prestando atención.

-Sabes que Izaya está obsesionado con ese Shizuo Heiwajima.- El pelinegro le observó algo pasmado- Nosotros, Tsugaru y yo, somos idénticos a él. Vamos~ Diga lo que diga Izaya él también debe tener **necesidades**.-Murmuró con tono insinuante, confundiendo más al otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

A eso que hacen las parejas cuando se aman- Respondió sencillamente, suspirando dramáticamente.-No veo porqué lo elige a él, teniéndome a mí.- Gruñó, conteniéndose de no arrojar los muebles de Orihara por ahí. Sabía que no le convenía expresar su rabia tan frecuentemente…

-¿C-crees que Izaya-san lo use como sustituto?-Interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, algo decepcionado de aquello. No le agradaba la idea de que Tsugaru esté tanto tiempo con su maestro.

-Sabes, cuando dos o más personas se encierran en una habitación por mucho tiempo y seguido, es porque seguramente están follando.- Alzó las manos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Seguramente Izaya también lo hará con su secretaria, que por cierto, no está nada mal~

-¿P-pero eso quiere decir que Tsu ama a Izaya-san? Y él solo está jugando con sus sentimientos- Susurró, frotándose un hombro con la mano contraria. Su vista permanecía apartada. Delic sonrió, a pesar de que le desagrade pensar eso, le divertía un poco jugar con su mente.

-Tal vez-Se encogió de hombros- Aunque admito que lo envidio un poco y no me molestaría compartir a Izaya…

Psyche lucía muy aturdido y hasta encrespado. El más alto se acercó lo suficiente para levantarle el mentón y susurrarle con voz seductora "¿Te gustaría probar? Sólo cierra los ojos e imagina que es Tsugaru quién te hace esto". Rozó apenas sus labios, buscando que el pelinegro corresponda y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí. El menor abrió los ojos en gran manera y separó los labios, sin ser capaz de decir nada más. Colocó sus manos en el pecho ajeno e intentó separarse, siendo sorprendido por Tsugaru, que ágilmente apartó a Delic de un empujón.

-¿Qué hacías?-Cuestionó Tsugaru, dirigiéndose claramente a Delic, luego miró al más pequeño. -¿Te dijo algo?-El otro sólo alcanzó a balbucear torpemente.

-Ya, deja de mimarlo tanto. Algún día debe saber ciertas cosas, sólo déjalo libre o terminará odiándote.-Le provocó, interrumpiendo a Psyche que aún se mostraba nervioso.

-Deja de meterle ideas estúpidas. –Replicó con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo aún la calma.- Mejor no te le acerques- Advirtió con frialdad, pero el otro rubio no se intimidó en lo más mínimo y simplemente persiguió a Izaya al verlo dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?-Su tono de voz volvía a ser amable y sereno, pero había algo en la expresión del pelinegro que le daba mala espina.

-Uh. Claro~!-Respondió lo más animado que pudo- Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen tanto Izaya-san y tú? Estos días…-

-Sólo hablábamos. Al maestro le gusta compartir algunos de sus pensamientos y todo el tiempo habla sobre los humanos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –Dirigió su vista a cierto androide con complejo de Playboy, siendo golpeado por el informante al invadir demasiado su espacio personal.-Si es por ese idiota, no lo escuches. Sólo quiere fastidiarte.

El joven vocalista asintió, esbozando una cálida sonrisa, aunque en su interior aún tenía sus dudas y temores.

~**Fin Flashback**~ 

Después de mucho pensarlo, terminó quedándose dormido sobre la silla. Al llegar, Shizuo soltó un suspiro y susurró un "Ya llegué, pequeña peste" y se preparó algo de comer, sin molestarse en acostarlo en el sofá o desatarlo.

Aquella tarde trascurrió normalmente, exceptuando que tenía un huésped no deseado con la cara de su Némesis en su casa. Verlo dormir con esa cara angelical y su expresión tan serena e inocente no hizo más que darle escalofríos, como si fuera una pesadilla ver al informante de esa manera. Ya se desquitaría con la pulga por causarle molestias con esa **cosa** que no hacía más que joderle la existencia.

-Hmmm… Mañana iré a su casa y lo mataré- Decidió mientras bebía su leche y cerraba la nevera.

* * *

><p>Bien~ aquí Yuukii! Al fin he terminado el segundo capítulo n_n<p>

Espero que les agrade y no se hayan aburrido *Escondida* He añadido la participación de Delic, como habrán notado xD Ojala no me queden tan fail los personajes ;w;

Creo que al final terminaré agregando también a Hibiya, aunque no sé si lo empareje con Delic (seguramente quedarán insinuados, supongo), pero si habrá Shizaya (por cierto, perdón por la escasez de fanservice de ellos en el capítulo uwu) y Tsugaru x Psyche *w*

En el siguiente capi les daré más fanservice e3e

Como pensé desde el principio, el fic se centrará en esas dos parejas y Delic e Hibiya no tendrán mucha relevancia.

Contestando algunos reviews:

-Nomimushi significa pulga. En la novela Shizuo se refiere a Izaya de esa forma.

-También adoro el Izazuo un poco más que el Shizaya *w* y no se preocupen, no pondría jamás a Izaya como un uke-uke (¿) e3e

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindas reviews y su apoyo!~

Cualquier error, falta, sugerencia, pregunta, crítica o lo que sea, ¡No duden en escribirme!

Gracias de nuevo. Un placer leerlos.

Bye. Yuukii~


End file.
